pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pookies R Us
Cuddles N' Hugz Pookie Daycare - Another Pookie Fanfic by TechnologyPookie! Characters Screen Shot 2015-10-30 at 4.22.54 PM.png|Louise Screen Shot 2015-10-30 at 4.24.05 PM.png|Owen Screen Shot 2015-10-30 at 4.26.15 PM.png|Kitty (I can't do the other domino divas because im lazy) Screen Shot 2015-10-30 at 4.28.07 PM.png|Miss Kendall Screen Shot 2015-10-30 at 4.29.52 PM.png|Miss Hannah Screen Shot 2015-10-30 at 4.30.49 PM.png|Miss Octavia Chapter One - Hwello! Louise's View Hi! My name is Louise! I am 4 years old and a Pookie currently residing in Pookies R Us in New Penguin City! I woke up today next to my best friend Owen, as usual. "Mworning Lwouise!" He yawned. "We're stwill here in Pookies R Us, not adopted yet..." "Yeah, I see." I said, and stretched. Owen and I told stories, read books and had a laugh or two, until Kitty and the rest of her domino divas came in. They deem themselves as the so-called "Pwetty Pwerfect Pwincesses" "Louise and Owen switting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kitty sang. "Fwirst cwomes wove, then comes mawwage," Another pookie, Stella, sang. "Then cwomes Owen with a pwookie cawwage, weah!" Sang another one, named Mercedes. Owen wanted to yell at them but couldn't find the words to do so. "Woo jwust angwy and jelly of us because woo don't hwave any friends that awe bwoys!" says Stella. "Shwut it, Stella. It dwoesn't always hwave to bwe about woo." Kitty snaps. "I gwot this." "Woo twoo are sooo.. uhh.... RETWARDED! HAHA!" She yells. They then walk away. On a side note, I love being at Pookies R Us. It is the most popular daycare in all of New Penguin City, and has been around for 79 years! Many famous pookies were adopted there, like the actress who plays Faith from Turtle Tots and the actress who plays Pearl from Teddy Town! The workers there are really nice too. My favorite would have to be Hannah. She's always helping us! Sometimes, she'll sneak some sweet treats in our lunch. Like Jolly Ranchers, MnMs, stuff like that. Before Kendall, the leader, rang the bell for lunch, I drew a picture of a puffle, and showed it to Hannah. "Awwwwh.. that's a lovely drawing. Put your name on it; I'll hang it on the bulletin board." I smiled. I then put my name on it, and handed it to her. She put it on a bulletin board across from Owen and I. Chapter Two - Lunch! Louise's View Kendall rang the bell for lunch. "Pookies! To the lunch table!" We all went in a single-file line, and sat down. Owen and I then sat down and we waited for our food. I grabbed my Bunny Barn figurines so we couldn't get bored while waiting. 3 minutes passed and Miss Kendall said "Pookies! We have a special lunch! Happy Meals!" She smiles. Owen and I start eating, and Kitty and her domino divas were gossiping about me. I got out of my chair and told Miss Kendall. "Miss Kendall, Kitty and her dwomino divas awe gossiping about mwe." I explain. "Okay," she says and gives me a teddy. "I'll talk to them." She walks over. "Are you all saying meanie beanie words?" She asks sternly. "What do woo mwean missy?" They say at the same time and act cute. They then giggle to get her attention. "Sorry, but you can't fool me this time. You were saying meanie beanie things about Louise, is that correct?" Kendall asks. "What awe woo twalking about? W-" They said, but Kendall interrupted them saying, "Please go to the Meanie Beanie Corner. You may eat again once you're ready to say sorry, and to me for lying." The girls say "Woo mweanie!" and go to the corner. Chapter Three - The Picking Room Louise's View We all ate and drank until Lunchtime was over. We all went to the Playroom, and some mumus and dudus came in to pick some lucky pookies! Octavia, the other missy, came in and said "Cuties! to the picking room!" She says, smiling. "Otay!" We say. We followed the missies upstairs to the Picking Room. Here's what I heard the mumu and dudus there say: "I'm not picking that boy!" "Awwh!" "I picked her first!" "Don't lie!" "Hi there cutie pop!" "Awwwh! I pick you, wittle princess!" It was extreme torture. Many pookies like my playmates Jessie, Sammy and Josh got picked. Owen never had a decent family. He was in around 35 families, and all of them were dramatic. Unfortunately, the two of us never get picked in a decent fam-fam... Not sure why. Owen and I stayed here for around a good 3 years. But we didn't care. We had each other. We went to the playroom and me, Owen and my other good friend Prudence played Teddy Town. Prudence played as Pearl, Owen played as Sheldon and I played as Tiffany. We got other teddies and they played as Eddy Teddy, Mr Teddy and so on. "Pearl, Wook! It's Eddy Tweddy!" Owen giggled. "Wello, Eddy Tweddy!" Prudence says and waves to the teddy. We had so much fun. Other pookies here would rather be playing Tea Party, playing Catch, all that typical pookie stuff, but me and my friends made our own ideas. My favorite part was when Owen made Eddy Teddy do the chicken dance on Prudence's head! Alas, it was bedtime. Kendall followed us to the nap time room and we went to our beds. The bedroom was a brightly colored room, with our names in colorful pictures with things like teddies, bunnies, flowers, princess castles, and so on above our beds! My bed was on the west side near the door beside Owen's, YAY! but also beside Stella. Yuck. Kendall went to the TV and put on some Pengy JR to quiet us down, and to help us fall asleep faster. She puts the lights out and goes upstairs. Chapter Four - The Field Trip Owen's View Louise and I woke up and we went upstairs to the playroom. I woke up Prudence and our other friends, Heather and Santana. We went over to the Tea Party table and got the pots, plates and teacups out. Yeah, I like Tea Parties and a bunch of all those other girl things, and I'm a boy. That may seem unusual, but its true. Category:Fanfictions